Reason to Smile
by Neocolai
Summary: An AU branching off my story Nothing Can Harm You, where Erebor is reclaimed and everyone lives happily ever after. Kili starts a little early on his first birthday celebration since his rescue, and Fili deals with the results. No slash.


Written because I was in a holiday mood and I wanted Kili to have a "first Christmas."

**Note: Do not use this story to predict future events in NCHY. This is an AU based off my AU, where everyone is happy and Kili gets presents. I refuse to offer anything that could give spoilers for my own fanfic. (Especially since even I do not know how it will turn out in the end.) ;)**

What I really need for this story is a picture of cute little Kili in a Christmas hat. Alas, there is none, so have a cheerful one of Fili and Kili hugging instead. XD

I do not own The Hobbit or anything related to Tolkein's works.

* * *

"What is it?" Kili was shaking an oblong shaped parcel, holding it up to his ear and frowning when he could make out a distinct rattle inside. He placed it aside and grabbed another, thumping it up and down in his lap before dropping it to see how much noise it made.

"Kili, be careful with those!" Fili exclaimed, stifling a snicker at his brother's antics. It was the first birthday Kili could remember having, and naturally he was in a state of ecstatic curiosity as he soaked in the effects of a celebration set up just for him. He constantly stopped and rocked back on his heels, staring in awe at the decorations around him.

Bard's eldest daughter had offered a few tips on how a "proper" child's celebration should be carried out. Fili would not know – his only experiences were the formal occasions marking off the year he drew closer to adulthood – but Kili had always been _special_, even when he was little, and such a grand display only seemed proper for his seventy-eighth birthday. The brightly colored tapestries and strips of shining cloth Bard's children had pinned across the room entranced Kili with the same childish wonder that Fili had come to fondly expect from his brother.

Besides the feast Thorin had declared in honor of his nephew, Bilbo had seen to the preparation of a private party with sweets and cakes and tart fruits and biscuits and mounds of crunchy nuts and small casks of honey and kegs of delightful mulled wine. The latter was only for the "older" members of the party, tragically barring Ori who was not yet eighty, as Kili had been banned from alcohol ever since the last time he tried a mug and publicly declared his everlasting adoration for Thranduil's "beautiful fair-haired daughter." To be fair to him and not single him out on his own birthday, Thorin had declared a "new drinking" age solely for the royal family, which would probably be raised every decade until Kili was a hundred and ninety.

Kili rattled around another present, shaking it in a frenzy before tossing it over his shoulder and grabbing another. He had been snacking nonstop since he had been led blindfolded to the large room, and he insisted that Fili bring whatever he fancied to taste directly to him, as he was too busy examining the pile of gifts stashed in the corner of the room to be bothered getting up himself. His cheeks were stuffed with nuts as he studied one large gift wrapped in bright blue cloth, and he strongly resembled a skinny, wide eyed chipmunk.

"I fnk is fm Thn!" Kili announced in a jumble of mauled syllables.

"Can't hear you, brother," Fili responded casually. He drew himself another mug of wine, smelling it appreciatively before savoring a long sip.

Kili shot him a glare before chewing ferociously and swallowing with a convulsive shudder. "I think it's from Thorin," he repeated. He shook the parcel fanatically and nodded. "It's blue."

"So is that one," Fili pointed out practically. "And that one…and that one….and that one. In fact, half of these gifts are. I think it has been established that blue is your current favorite color, Kili."

Kili's eyes narrowed and he and let the present tumble from his fingers. "Maybe I like purple now," he considered, eyeing a perfectly wrapped parcel that had to be from Ori. Kili picked up a rust colored package and peaked through a hole in the fabric, poking the object inside. "There's a lot," he muttered in appreciation. "W-why are there so many for me?"

_Only because half of Laketown fell in love with your stupid grin, and Tauriel bullied her fellow kinsmen into making your day perfect._ "People like you, Kili," Fili responded vaguely.

"Well, I like them, too," Kili said with a decisive nod. He glanced around the room with a disapproving frown, noting the lack of company. "Why are we celebrating alone, F-Fili?"

Fili chuckled, rubbing the grit from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Because you are up far too early, Kili. You are lucky Bilbo and Mother set this up a day ahead of time, or you would never have found a party to come to."

"No," Kili objected shrewdly. "You wouldn't have brought me if there was nothing there."

Fili grunted and buried his nose in his wine. Kili nodded triumphantly and threw one of the presents into the wall, jolting back in surprise when it bounced back and softly whapped him in the forehead. Grabbing it with intrigue, he ripped away the cord holding it together. "I'm opening this one now."

"Wait – Kili – Mother will have my head if I let you – "

Kili had already torn the parcel free, however, and his eyes lit up as he pulled out a cloak of dark blue and silver cloth, interlined with soft, dark brown fur. He stared at it for a moment and then sat back, his smile fading into an unreadable expression. Concerned, Fili started forward. Then Kili stifled a cry and ran his fingers through the silky pelt, tears sparkling in his eyes as he looked to his brother for answers.

"S-someone gave this… to me?"

The unworthiness in his eyes smote Fili to the heart. He _hated_ it when he saw his brother this way, as though the smallest gift of a cake or an affectionate kiss from a child was something that no monster or slave of the mountains ever deserved. Kili's lower lip quivered and he buried his hands in the luxurious cloak, swallowing hard as he tried to contain the emotions roiling within him.

"W-why? Why did they do it, Fili? I… I didn't ask for … for presents." He hugged the cloak reverently, closing his eyes and breathing deeply of the rich scent of fur.

Fili had the impression he knew _exactly_ who had chosen the soft blue cloak for Kili. He smiled sadly and crouched before his brother, running his fingers of the embroidery symbolizing Kili's lineage in the line of Durin.

"Thorin insisted this day should be special for you, you know."

Kili's eyes were moist and dark, and he lowered his head in awe that he would have been favored by the newly recognized King Under the Mountain. "Wh-why does he still want me?"

"Oh, Kili…." Fili sighed and groped for the proper words... and then gave up and lightly batted his brother over the head. "After all this time, brother? You know you mean the world to him."

Shocked and slightly annoyed at the physical blow, Kili paused a moment and then shrewdly slapped his brother back. He shrank down with a small smile and admitted, "I … I guess I do know that."

Biting down on his lip again, Kili pulled the cloak backwards over his arms and buried his nose in the hood of thick fur. He looked like a puppy playing hide-and-go-seek, and Fili could not help but throw his head back in laughter.

"Stop it," Kili growled, a tease lightening his voice as he thwacked his brother's in the chest and knocked him backwards. He grinned and snuggled further into the cloak, batting the too-long sleeves around with a delighted look on his face. Fili did not doubt that Thorin had "accidentally" misjudged the length of Kili's arms when he had ordered from the tailor.

"Come on then," Fili ordered, taking his brother by the arm and leading him away from the pile of gifts. "It's still too early to be clamoring for Mother to wake, and you know she will be disappointed if you tear into the rest of these before she has a chance to watch."

He readjusted the cloak so that Kili was wearing properly, pulling the hood low over his brother's head so that it almost covered his eyes. Kili ducked inside of it with a giggle and promptly sneezed, wriggling his nose with a frown as the fur tickled him.

"Can I at least open the long one, Fili? – That one over there in the green? I know it's from Tauriel, cause she said I'm a good archer and I just know it was that bow I saw her admiring and I really, really want to open it _now,_ Fili, I'm not even tired and I've eaten enough to make Mom happy and I promise I won't touch any more, just - "

"Kili." Fili regarded his brother's wide-eyed, curious expression, marveling at the light and laughter that reflected in his Kili's warm brown eyes. It had been too long since he had seen that joyous, innocent smile. _Fifty-six years too long…_

"Fine, I'll let you open my present," he acceded, "But not one more! And keep your paw out of Beorn's honey. Don't think that I haven't noticed you eyeing it. You know that Bombur hates it when bare hands dip into the jar and I could swear Mother almost had a heart attack the last time you tried it when _Dain _was around_, _ and – _Kili! Don't you even – !_"


End file.
